Prince Lupan IV, Prince of Guardia
by billyd34
Summary: Nadia's brother wants to resurrect their dead mother and looks to the dark arts to do so. Some tragedy, and internal conflict, a little humor and future violence, possible romance with an OC. Rated T for mild language and future violence, subject to chang


Disclaimer: I do not own any names or locations that exist in Chrono Trigger, however all new names that do not appear in Chrono Trigger or Chrono Cross are mine. This was an idea I had about Nadia's brother, and the death of Queen Guardia, XXXIII. Please R&R.

Author's Note: Also, any characters not belonging to Square Enix that appear to resemble a character in your fanfiction is purely coincidental, this is something I came up with after spending a short hiatus off of FanFiction for my midterms. Thank you.

PS, tell me what you think! I live for feedback...

* * *

"Lupan? Lupan! Get down from there this second! What do you think you're doing?" screamed the Chancellor. The young man at whom he was yelling was the prince of Guardia, Lupan IV. Lupan was a rebel, a rebellious attitude which had developed after the tragic death of his mother…

Backstory: A bizarre disease which slowly degenerated the mind, and to an extent the body overtook the queen of Guardia. She claimed that she could travel through time through the usage of blue gates. She ranted for days about this ability and one day escaped in search of one, which was supposedly in the eastern half of Guardia Forest. The king, and indeed all of the subjects of Guardia fell into a depression over the fate of their beloved queen, none more so than Lupan. He refused to leave his mother's side, staying with her to feed her, give her company, change her, whatever was needed. He did all of this at the expense of his studies, which the king did not take lightly. So, after the queen passed peacefully, clutching the hand of Lupan, urging him to seek the time gates to stop the great evil from winning, he began a rigorous catch-up of all subjects, from Astronomy to Zoology.

Some years passed, and within him developed a hunger for knowledge, excelling in all subjects was his goal. It consumed him, to the point that he became the Keeper of Knowledge at the age of 21, while most keepers were not even considered under the age of 30. No one disputed his role, or played it off to nepotism. They understood his vast knowledge of all things. At age 22 a new obsession crept into his mind, time travel, never forgetting the last words of his mother, which he had inscribed on a medallion. "Seek the gates. Do not stop until you have overcome the evil. Never forget that I love you Lupan, you most of all." The medallion would never leave his side.

"Lupan! What is wrong with you? Why must you endanger yourself in such a way? You know just as well as I do that those rooms were sealed for a reason! You are not meant to go in there!" hollered the chancellor. "Lupan…" sighed the chancellor.

"Go away Nursie, I know what I am doing. Check on Nadia, who knows what she could be up to. Besides, my good friend the captain and his men are more than capable to catch me if I fall," replied Lupan. He was attempting to access the old library tower which had been sealed off for quite some time. He was climbing and leaping along the ancient turrets, laughing in the face of death, and scoffing at the eyes of fate. The chancellor had high blood pressure, ulcers, and heart burn because of him, and had already suffered one heart attack…

* * *

Flashback: "Lupan! By the gods! What is that?" exclaimed the chancellor as Lupan IV, Prince of Guardia, and heir to the throne, walked up to a beast at the fair, and sat on its back. The beast was a Hellfiend, caged with bars just large enough for a child to squeeze through. With its great fiery mane blowing in the wind, it reared back and broke the bars. It charged all the way to Guardia forest, and just before falling to its doom, Prince Lupan grabbed a low branch and watched as the beast quickly got smaller and smaller.

"Bye-bye Mr. Snuggles!" shouted the child as the branch broke, and fell out of sight. The chancellor suffered a massive heart attack, and passed out. As it turned out, the boy's shirt had gotten caught on a rock that was sticking out of the cliff's face.

* * *

_I must find it. I must get to the top, I must. For you mother, it must be done. I will find the gate mother, for you. I love you too mother, you most of all._

"Lupan! My gods!" shouted Nadia; her brother was always doing something crazy. He stopped himself, gripping the side of a turret, and spoke, "Nadia! Hello! Seems you've finally woken up," he replied. _She looks so much like mother… they look as if they were sisters…_

"Get down from there! Are you trying to kill yourself? If you fall, it better kill you, 'cause if it doesn't, I sure will. So foolish."

"Run along little sister, I'm sure you can find some peasant to befriend in one of the towns. Remember, don't let them treat you differently, just because of who you are," hollered Lupan, in an effort to instill what had been taught to him by his mother. He thought to himself. If it was 998 now, mother died in 989 that would have made Nadia 5 when mother passed.

* * *

Queen Guardia XXXIII was a queen of the people. She would often go out amongst the townspeople dressed in "normal" clothes. She would help, and make friends with them, friends who loved her not because they had to, but because of whom she was. She was so kind, and everyone loved her, and they all knew it was her, the queen. But they never said a word of their knowledge, because they loved her for who she was, and enjoyed her company. Lupan developed an anti-monarchal point of view, because of what the chancellor preached. He had, according to Lupan, "one fucked up idea about superiority." As much as he loved the chancellor, that is, in the capacity of one who raised him, he hated what he stood for. And his father, he grew to hate. He blamed him for what happened to his mother, and while in his presence he would keep up the rules and regulation of bowing, and showing respect, he would mock him to the servants. The king was loved by all, and was by no means an evil man. He had loved his wife more than anything, and he took over the education and upbringing of his daughter, while the chancellor took control of Lupan. It was known that Lupan had no desire to be king, and would often speak of dissolving the monarchy in favor of democracy. This was passed off as ranting to a point. All knew he would never take up the mantle of king, but some thought he would destroy it.

_Here we are. Now if I could open the window. Hmm, what an odd symbol. Well there must be someway in… Aha! He saw a weak spot in one of the shingles and broke into the room._

"_The problem with barriers," Janus taught, "is that people only bother to seal a door, or windows. They do not factor in brute force applied to the areas around them."_

* * *

As the keeper of knowledge, he was also the keeper of the library, and one day found a copy of, "The Dark Arts, Vol. 1: Forbidden Magic," credited to a Janus Zeal. The name was unfamiliar too him. It was of no matter, because he learned many things of that book. He was able to tap into his magical powers without any formal training, which had not been seen, other than in Mystics. This was a trait which he kept to himself. He feared he would be judged or banished based upon his ability. In the room upon the highest turret, he found a book entitled, "The Dark Arts, Vol. 4: Summoning and Resurrecting". This was also credited to Janus Zeal. He read about a being called Lavos, and a wizard named Magus' attempt and success at summoning it. He also found a book called; "Time and Space" credited to Belthasar, and inside it was dedicated to Janus Zeal. The book spoke of time gates, which were blue portals. It also spoke of a great evil that would one day tear its very fabric.

_So, she was right! But what could have caused this? I am so confused… What took over mother? Was it a disease? Or another being which controlled her? Why will nothing give me any answers? Am I doomed to bear the awful burden of this knowledge alone? Even if I show them, they will not believe it. They will worry, say I'm on the same path as mother. I must keep this to myself. I must tell no one, not even Nadia. I… I…" he uttered as he passed out._

"_Luuuuu-paaaaaan… Luuuuu-paaaaaaan… seek the gates, Lupan… stop Lavos… remember that I love you, Janus…"_

He awoke. _Janus? Who is this Janus? He keeps appearing. What could he have to do with all of this? This is all so confusing. I'd better get down from here, the others are probably worried._

"Oh thank the gods you are okay! You were gone for so long, we were worried sick! Here, come to the dining hall, I'll make you your favorite dish! Some nice mutton! With mashed potatoes, peas, and a tall mug of mead!" said the chef, as he escorted Lupan to his seat.

"Lupan! Oh Lupan, you're okay!" screamed Nadia, as she broke through the door. "So, what did you find up there! Was there anything cool? Like swords or monsters?"

"No Nadia, no… just books. Nothing you'd like, but it was a paradise to me. Books which we are told not to read, about things that haven't been said in over a hundred years, by people you would never meet. Its all so fascinating up there, I wish I could show you."

"That sounds cool, Lupan! I wish I could go too…" Nadia sighed. "Ooh! Lupan! I came up with a subject name! Marle! What do you think?" shouted Nadia.  
"Shh! For the gods' sake! Be quiet! You don't what them onto to our little excursion we have planned." Lupan had been planning a trip for Nadia and him to take. To emulate the journeys of his mother by going to spend time amongst the people. Lupan, however, had no intention of returning. He instead was going to seek out the remaining volumes of the Dark Arts, and to seek one of the reference books, "Appendix D: Sayings of the Prophet".

He had found four volumes so far. Volumes 1, 3, and 4, as well as Appendix B: Time and Space. He had only recently realized that it was an appendix for part of the title was worn away. Volume 4 was lacking in several areas, and he realized that Vol. 1 was an introduction, Vol. 3 was more advanced techniques, and 4 was advanced, he could only guess that the other volumes would give him the answers he desired, how to successfully resurrect his mother. He had thought about it for a while, and decided that in order for it to work, he needed a template, a sort of reference point, and saw Nadia as the perfect example. He had no intention of allowing harm to come to her, but he felt it best to be sure he got the appearance correct, he was unsure what might happen.

"Alright, _Marle_, go get ready, we leave tonight," said Lupan, as he got up and walked towards the door. "And remember, tell no one!"

"Wait! What's your name?" she inquired.

"Stop being silly Nadia, you know what my name is!" The chancellor had just walked into the room.

"Right… uh… sorry Lupan, I was just being silly," she tried to lie.

"There was a book, Nadia, written by Janus Zeal, _I would love for you to read it._"

"Oh! I get it! Yeah, I'd uh… love to read it, Lupan!" she tried to play along.

"What are you two up to?" inquired the chancellor. He knew he wouldn't get an answer; they were always doing things behind his back. Nadia ran out of the room, to find her blue tunic and pendant, and Lupan ran up to the library for the volumes and supplies. Some bread for him on the first night, some chicken, and some sweets for Marle. Along with his books, and his medallion, he took his gloves, with ritual symbols drawn on them; after all, there would be monsters.


End file.
